1. Field of the Invention
A technology disclosed by this specification relates to a light source integrated connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2012-181984 discloses a charging connector for charging a battery by connecting a power feeding connector to a power receiving connector. The power receiving connector and an illumination unit are arranged side by side and each is bolted to a body of a vehicle.
The power receiving connector and the illumination unit are provided separately in the above-described charging connector. Thus, an installation space on a body side is large. Further, the power receiving connector and the illumination unit need to be bolted separately to the body. Thus, the number of bolting operations and the number of fastening components is high.
Accordingly, an object of the invention is to improve operability when mounting a light source integrated connector.